Le Noël du détective court sur pattes
by Katel Belacqua
Summary: Coincé dans son corps d'enfant, Conan est forcé de fêter Noël avec Ran. En famille. Mais il pose un peu trop de questions !


**Titre :** Le Noël du détective court sur pattes.  
><strong>Auteur :<strong> Katel Belacqua.  
><strong>Fandom :<strong> _Détective Conan_.  
><strong>Perso et Pairing :<strong> Con, Ran, Conan/Ran (également Shinichi/Ran, si vous voulez séparer le grand du petit…).  
><strong>Rating :<strong> K.  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Ce manga monstrueusement long (802 chapitres je crois, et c'est pas fini…) est la propriété de Gōshō Aoyama.  
><strong>Genres :<strong> Family, Friendship, Humor, Romance.  
><strong>Thème :<strong> 04. _Noël avec la belle famille_, de la communauté LiveJournal "frenchdrabble", Merry Merry Christmas Challenge 2008. Publié.  
><strong>Nombre de mots :<strong> 541 mots.  
><strong>Note de l'auteur :<strong> Pour ma Sousouchan qui m'a redonné envie de fouiller ce fandom. J'aimerais bien voir la fin du manga arriver de mon vivant, si y'a le papa Noël japonais qui traîne pas ici…

* * *

><p><strong>Le Noël du détective court sur pattes<strong>

Avant sa transformation forcée à cause des hommes en noir, Shinichi n'aurait jamais pensé passer Noël avec Ran. Ils étaient amis d'enfance, découvraient à peine les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un l'autre, aucune raison valable de passer ensemble le réveillon que les Japonais considéraient comme l'occasion d'être avec sa dulcinée. Une sorte de répétition avant la Saint-Valentin.

Mais voilà, le petit Conan Edogawa était loin de sa famille et le professeur Agasa était parti chez des proches pour les fêtes, ravi de s'éloigner un temps de ses inventions étranges. Comme il le disait lui-même, il fallait un souffle nouveau à ses technologies en pensant momentanément à autre chose. Il reviendrait sans doute avec une bûche électronique, une guirlande de sapin bordée de micros, un pain d'épices au somnifère… L'imagination de Shinichi avait plus de limite que celle d'Agasa.

- Conan ? Tu viens m'aider à mettre la table ?

Le petit garçon se força à sourire et rejoignit la jeune fille, qui plaçait trois bols de riz sur la table basse. En installant les différents plats à côté, il ne put s'empêcher de demander :

- T'es pas avec ton petit copain, Ran ? Pourquoi ?

Sa question innocente décontenança sa logeuse. Son petit ami ? Elle n'en avait pas, il le savait bien. Mais un visage s'imprima dans son esprit. Celui de Shinichi. Si longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu… De la tristesse passa dans son regard. Conan s'en voulut aussitôt.

- Non. Non, je préfère être là avec papa… et toi.

Elle se força à lui faire un large sourire, mais il sonnait si faux que Conan sentait son cœur se serrer. Il devait absolument lui remonter le moral.

- Ben tu sais quoi ? déclara-t-il d'un ton joyeux. Moi, je suis très content d'être là !

- Ah oui, vraiment ?

- Oui ! Parce que je suis avec toi !

Cette fois, c'était sincère. En tant que Shinichi, il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'être avec elle pour le soir du 24 décembre. Conan, le petit gamin sous la tutelle des Mouri, pouvait profiter pleinement de la tendresse de Ran et de sa présence.

- Moi aussi, je suis contente de t'avoir avec moi, Conan.

- Quand je serais grand, je me marierai avec toi, comme ça, on sera toujours ensemble !

Quand Ran le regarda fixement, Conan réalisa qu'il avait parlé tout haut. C'était supposé être une pensée, une idée comme ça, en l'air. Il fit une grimace embarrassée, quoique pleine d'espoir, priant le Ciel pour que ça passe pour une promesse d'enfant. A voir le léger rougissement sur les joues de la jeune fille, elle y croyait à moitié. Oups.

- Ca, on verra. Dans quelques années, peut-être. Dix ans, par exemple.

Dix ans. Exactement les années qui lui avaient été enlevées. Conan se sentit blêmir. Parfois, Ran était un peu trop perspicace à son goût.

- On appelle papa ? proposa brusquement Ran avec un sourire, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

- Ou... Oui. Bonne idée.

Il la regarda s'éloigner avec un regard angoissé. Il lui faudrait se montrer encore plus vigilant avec elle à présent, elle avait bien trop de soupçons à son sujet.

F I N


End file.
